Toujours avec toi
by Veneziano58
Summary: Créer la mélodie du plaisir avec des notes de douleur peut sembler absurde mais avec les bonnes doses et surtout les bons sentiments c'est parfois possible. L'important, c'est de savoir ce qui se cache derrière ces gestes. /OCs villes/Yaoi/Léger SM/


**Toujours avec toi**

* * *

_Hetalia et son univers ne sont pas à moi mais Nevers (Nathan) et Varennes-Vauzelles (William) sont de mon imagination ~ _

_Warning!_ Lecture pour adulte, léger SM et ça frôle la limite du PWP (ou ça y'est complètement...?)

* * *

Nevers soupira alors qu'encore une fois, Autun se plaignait de son subordonné. En effet, Varennes-Vauzelles qui suivait le neversois comme son ombre avait la fâcheuse manie de cogner tous ceux qui ennuyaient ou insultaient son patron et voisin. Le nivernais écoutait donc son collègue de Saône-et-Loire se plaindre encore et encore. Nathan, Nevers, eu un petit sourire alors qu'il se rappelait comment Varennes avait fait valser l'autunnois d'un simple coup de poing. Le brun avait littéralement décollé avant de s'écraser lamentablement contre le mur opposé. Délectable. Cependant ce chieur avait raison sur un point, William devait absolument se calmer s'il ne voulait pas devenir un danger public. Mais le blondinet était devenu très instable depuis la disparition de sa sœur, causée par la fusion de Varennes avec Vauzelles. Tragique mais courant malheureusement. Quoiqu'il en soit, Nevers n'avait pas de mal à comprendre l'autre, l'histoire de Varennes s'étant presque calquée sur la sienne au fil des ans…Même si parfois William restait un mystère, même pour lui. Le châtain soupira longuement et ne fut pas mécontent de pouvoir rentrer chez lui loin des jérémiades de son collègue.

« Bonjour Nathan. »

Il releva ses yeux bruns-rouges, bien que l'un soit presque aveugle, et regarda le blond qui l'accueillait comme une sorte de majordome ou un domestique quelconque. Il soupira et lui répondit d'une voix lasse.

« Salut Will.

- Je suis désolé des ennuis que je te cause…

- Certainement. Cesse donc de taper tous ceux qui se confrontent à moi et ça me simplifiera la vie.

- Mais ils te manquent de respect…

- Et alors ? Tu es le gardien de ma vertu et mon honneur peut-être ? »

Varennes-Vauzelles ne répondit pas, baissant les yeux et jouant nerveusement avec ses mains, se tordant douloureusement les doigts. Il sursauta quand celle grande et rêche du neversois se posa sur sa joue puis glissa sous son menton, lui faisant relever la tête. Nevers pourrait passer des heures à contempler l'étrange assortiment de couleur qui teintait les iris de son voisin. Emeraude cerclé d'or. Les vagues blond miel de sa chevelure encadraient parfaitement le minois de poupée de William. Une poupée qui disait toujours « non » et frappait avec une force impressionnante pour sa carrure. Nathan poussa un long soupir puis lâcha l'autre, lui jetant sa veste au visage avant d'aller se servir un bon verre de vin. Le blond rangea les vêtements puis suivit son supérieur hiérarchique, il était toujours collé à ses basques de toute façon, ne le perdant jamais de vue plus de quelques minutes comme si voir Nevers était vital pour lui.

Le châtain soupira une nouvelle fois alors qu'il sentait les doigts fins de son voisin passer dans ses mèches folles, allant en taquiner une en particulier, lui tirant ainsi un petit gémissement. Il savait ce que voulait le vauzellien et il savait qu'il devrait lui dire non. Au lieu de ça il plaqua le blond sur la table de cuisine, renversant au passage le verre de vin qui roula avant de se briser au sol dans l'indifférence générale, et l'embrassa. Durement comme toujours. William s'accrocha aux fortes épaules de son vis-à-vis et se laissa manipuler sans une complainte. Ca se soldait toujours comme ça, une baise sèche, brutale, sauvage sans aucune once de douceur. Jamais. Parce que c'était ce que voulait Varennes, il voulait que ses hanches soit bleuies et meurtries, que ses poignets gardent les traces des doigts de son partenaire, que sa peau soit mordue, griffée peu importait tant qu'elle était marquée. Il voulait avoir _mal. _Très mal. Et son amant le savait et le lui donnait. Leur éreintante chevauchée terminée, Nathan se rhabilla prestement et regarda l'autre désormais agenouillé au sol, ses jambes l'ayant lâché. Lassitude, tristesse et regrets se livraient une bataille féroce dans le cœur du neversois. Culpabilité et pitié remportèrent la victoire finalement.

Nevers se baissa et souleva dans ses bras puissants la silhouette légère de son ami qui se colla contre lui, un gémissement plaintif au bord des lèvres. Il l'emmena à l'étage, fit couler un bain chaud et l'installa dedans, le laissant se reposer quelques minutes avant de le laver soigneusement. Le blond se laissait faire sans protester, fixant de son étrange regard chaque geste qu'effectuaient ces grandes mains rugueuses qui s'attelaient pourtant à le choyer. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne méritait pas qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on le protège, qu'on le soigne, qu'on…l'aime ? Peu importe, il ne méritait pas la moindre once d'amour. Parce que lui était là et qu'elle ne l'était plus. Il était vivant et elle ne l'était pas. C'était cruel et injuste, il n'avait pas voulu ça. Jamais, jamais, jamais !

« Nevers, encore s'il te plaît. »

Un murmure, à peine audible mais la contraction du corps de l'autre lui apprit que le châtain avait parfaitement entendu sa requête. Sa supplique.

« Fais-moi mal, encore plus mal. Lacère ma peau, brise mes os, punis-moi d'être en vie… » c'était ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire mais s'il le faisait, Nathan le regarderait avec dégoût et l'abandonnerait. Et William avait très peur d'être seul. Le neversois soupira longuement puis souleva à nouveau son voisin, le serrant contre lui, trempant ses vêtements et le sol au passage sans qu'il ne s'en préoccupe le moins du monde. Il alla vers la chambre puis laissa tomber son fardeau sur le lit, qu'il mouilla à son tour, et ignora son couinement surprit. Le blond déglutit en voyant l'étrange lueur qui dansait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis mais ne songea pas une minute à s'enfuir. L'homme balafré défit lentement sa cravate qu'il portait encore, et qu'il avait exceptionnellement mise pour le meeting régional, mais la garda entre ses doigts, la faisant glisser sensuellement. Il eu un sourire alors que le regard de l'autre s'était fixé sur ce bout de tissu, suivant chaque courbe qu'il effectuait dans les airs. Les prunelles bicolores s'écarquillèrent lorsque l'accessoire disparu brutalement de leur champ de vision puis la bouche glapit de surprise lorsque le serpent de tissu s'enroula fermement autour de ses fins poignets, les bloquant efficacement dans ses anneaux. Puis la voix grave, presque rocailleuse de son voisin retentit à son oreille, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

« Je devrais te tenir en laisse Will, ça t'éviterais de faire des bêtises.

- En laisse… ?

- N'aimerais-tu pas un joli collier avec une médaille gravée à ton nom ? Toi qui me suis partout et attaque tout ceux qui m'approchent comme un fidèle chien de garde, peut-être devrais-je te traiter comme tel ?

- J-Je…

- Tu n'es pas d'accord? Je pourrais te contrôler plus facilement ainsi. A la moindre incartade, je pourrais tirer fort sur la laisse, le collier de cuir te mordrait la peau, laissant une longue trace rouge sur ta gorge blanche et si tu insistes encore, je tirerais plus fort et te ramènerais d'un coup sec à mes pieds. N'aimerais-tu pas être à mes pieds William ? »

Le vauzellien n'émit qu'une plainte rauque en réponse, son corps se cambrant de lui-même, comme s'il sentait déjà le collier et la laisse qui le forçait à rester tranquille. Nevers observait attentivement chaque réaction de son voisin, il avait déblatérer tout ça juste pour voir quel comportement aurait le blondinet. Et il n'était pas déçu. Le cercle noir de ses yeux s'était élargi, grignotant l'émeraude et le neversois eu l'envie de voir s'il pouvait l'exciter au point que seul l'or n'entoure ce point noir.

Ses mains passèrent en caresses aériennes sur le torse pâle puis le strièrent de longues traces rosées, délicatement réalisées par les ongles de Nathan. Un soupir ravi lui parvint et il continua alors, accentuant la force dans ses doigts, le rose devenant rouge, faisant gémir sa victime consentante. Pas mal mais pas encore assez. A ses ongles se joignirent ses dents, mordillant gentiment ou mordant franchement la chair de son subordonné donc le corps se cabrait et la voix s'éraillait. Bien. Mais il pouvait faire encore mieux. Sa main se saisit de la virilité tendue et lui imposa un rythme brusque, faisant hoqueter le blond qui tenta alors de s'accrocher aux oreillers ou aux draps mais ses poignets liés l'empêchait de faire quoique ce soit. Alors il gémit encore, plus fort mais ses plaintes ne changeaient pourtant rien à la situation. Et puis la voix revint, suave, chaude et grave qui faisait tambouriner son cœur jusque dans sa gorge.

« Tu aimes quand ça fait mal n'est-ce pas ?

- Hmm…Ah !

- Réponds-moi William. Aller, réponds-moi avec une jolie phrase.

- J-Je… Ah…N-Nathan, c'est bon, c'est t-très bon.

- Eh bien voilà tu vois quand tu veux. »

Le châtain accéléra la cadence de ses frictions, laissant des traces allant du rose au violet passant par le rouge sur le cou, les épaules et le torse de son amant mais alors que celui-ci allait atteindre la jouissance il stoppa net et s'éloigna. Varennes-Vauzelles cligna des yeux, la respiration lourde alors que son esprit tentait vainement de comprendre pourquoi son corps ne sentait plus le poids de l'autre sur lui. Il gémit piteusement, se tortillant pour essayer de s'asseoir mais réussit seulement à s'affaler sur le ventre, un son mêlant plaisir et frustration se faisant entendre alors que sa verge frottait contre le drap. Une claque s'abattit sur son postérieur le faisant glapir avant qu'il ne tourne la tête vers son « agresseur », ses mèches de miel lui bouchaient partiellement la vue mais il ne manqua pas le sourire pervers de Nevers. Il déglutit à nouveau alors qu'un pic de chaleur lui remonta des reins jusqu'au crâne, le laissant pantelant et groggy.

« William voyons, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Donne-moi donc une meilleure vue que ça, je n'ai rien d'intéressant à regarder. A moins que tu ne veuilles te finir seul ?

- Pitié non…

- Alors montres-moi quelque chose de bien, donne-moi envie de te prendre et de te faire hurler à t'en briser les cordes vocales. »

Le blond se mordit férocement la lèvre, l'égratignant au passage. La goutte de sang sur sa langue et les mots délicieusement outrageant le firent frémir si fort qu'il cru qu'il allait en jouir. Mais pas encore. Will s'appuya sur ses avant-bras, puis plia les jambes et cambra le dos, offrant une vue imprenable sur son arrière-train. Il entendit du bruit et des froissements de tissus mais aucune main n'effleura sa peau alors il commença à rouler des hanches, chuchotant en une litanie inconsciente le prénom du neversois comme s'il suppliait une divinité coléreuse de bien vouloir lui accorder ses faveurs. Nathan était loin d'être indifférent à ces sensuels appels de la voix et du corps du vauzellien mais il comptait bien le faire languir encore. Il s'approcha un peu, les plaintes se faisant plus audibles, plus pressantes alors que l'autre sentait la chaleur de son corps mais pas sa peau contre la sienne. Nevers fit pourtant la sourde oreille à ce délicieux chant de sirène puis tendit la main vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Il tira sèchement la boucle de cheveux entre ses doigts, provoquant un cri aiguë de la part du blondinet qui chouina presque de plaisir alors qu'il continuait à tripoter et enrouler cette boucle spéciale entre ses doigts, faisant trembler et supplier William. Le châtain savait très bien ce qu'il provoquait en faisant cela, lui-même ayant l'une de ses fichues boucles accrochée dans sa tignasse. Il tira encore plus fort et fut récompensé par un cri et un cambrement hautement érotique.

La chaleur et l'odeur merveilleusement intoxicante de l'autre lui faisait tourner la tête, il fallait qu'il le baise et tout de suite. Nevers lâcha la mèche abusée et le blond retomba alors mollement sur les draps, la respiration hachée, les joues rouges et les yeux humides de larmes. Il gémit doucement alors que les mains fortes et calleuses du neversois se saisissaient fermement de ses hanches pour lui relever le bassin, le front posé sur ses poignets liés et respirant le parfum du châtain imprégnant le tissu, Varennes-Vauzelles attendait. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge alors que la verge de son amant entrait enfin en lui, lentement, trop lentement. Il geint à nouveau, exigeant plus mais une claque sur sa cuisse et une morsure dans son cou lui rappela que ce n'était pas à lui de donner les ordres. Nathan se mouvait avec une lenteur exagérée, faisant pleurer de frustration son compagnon, lui-même serrant les dents pour tenir ce rythme puis alors que son partenaire ne s'y attendait plus, il donna un violent coup de rein, obtenant un son exquis de la part du blondinet. Il recommença alors, ses va-et-vient se faisant de plus en plus brutaux et anarchiques, la voix éraillée de son amant l'incitant toujours à faire plus jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente trembler sous lui, son corps malmené ne pouvant subir plus, William rendit les armes et se laissa envahir par un puissant orgasme le laissant l'esprit blanc, le cœur battant si vite et si fort que ça ne se rait pas étonnant pas que le neversois puisse l'entendre. Le vauzellien lâcha une exclamation de surprise alors que les bras de son amant s'enroulaient autour de sa taille afin de le soulever et de l'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Une petite plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit le sexe toujours dur du châtain s'enfoncer plus profondément en lui.

« Je n'ai pas encore joui moi et toi tu as été désobéissant, je ne t'avais pas donné l'autorisation de le faire n'est-ce pas ?

- Hmn…Na… !

- Adorable, chaton, vraiment adorable. »

Leurs corps reprirent leur danse sauvage et Nathan eu un grognement de satisfaction lorsqu'il s'aperçu que les pupilles noires n'étaient entourées que d'un fin anneau d'or, le vert ayant momentanément disparu de ces iris comme il l'avait souhaité. Les mèches blondes étaient devenues plus foncées là où elles étaient humides et se collaient sur le visage de leur propriétaire qui haletait fortement, semblant se battre pour obtenir la moindre petite bouffée d'oxygène alors que son corps se faisait une nouvelle fois chevauché par le plaisir. Leur désir déclenchait la folle cavalcade de leurs cœurs et de leurs souffles, aucun des deux ne savaient plus vraiment qui faisait quoi jusqu'à ce qu'une forte jouissance ne les fauches, les laissant sans forces et l'esprit tout cotonneux, incapables de parler ou de réfléchir.

Varennes-Vauzelles ferma les yeux sitôt que sa tête eue frôler l'oreiller, un sommeil de plomb s'emparant voracement de lui. Nathan reprit un peu ses esprits, assez pour détacher la cravate et libérer les poignets rougis de son compagnon qu'il frotta doucement afin de réactiver la circulation du sang dans ses mains. Nevers bailla ensuite largement puis tira le blondinet dans ses bras, le calant contre lui avant de fermer les yeux et s'endormi à son tour pour récupérer des forces. Le neversois s'éveilla deux petites heures plus tard, il s'étira puis regarda William qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, sa respiration calme et régulière chatouillant agréablement sa peau. Il se leva souplement puis alla dans la salle de bain et prit une douche tiède avant de s'habiller sommairement. Cela fait, il s'empara d'une petite bassine qu'il remplit d'eau fraîche, mais pas froide, et prit un gant de toilette propre avant de revenir dans la chambre. Le châtain s'assit sur le lit, posant la bassine entre ses jambes puis trempa le gant dedans avant de le tordre pour l'essorer puis de le passer doucement sur la peau de Will qui frémit légèrement sans se réveiller pour autant.

« Putain… Je l'ai vraiment pas raté tout à l'heure… Fais chier, je voulais pas que ça dérape comme ça. » ronchonna à voix basse Nevers tout en observant les ecchymoses et hématomes qu'il avait laissé sur la peau blanche de son voisin. Celui-ci finit par s'éveiller, le vert avait réapparu dans ses yeux constata le châtain, puis sa voix s'éleva, encore un peu faible d'avoir été tant sollicitée plus tôt.

« B'jour Nathan ~

- On a pas changé de jour Will… Comment tu vas ?

- Ca va. Tu t'es bien occupé de moi, je me sens mieux.

- T'es vraiment bizarre tu sais ?

- Oui mais tu couches avec moi alors peut-être que tu es bizarre toi aussi.

- Probablement. Enfin, t'es certain que ça va ?

- Oui Nat' je te le promets si tu veux. Hm… Je peux te poser une question ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas vraiment me mettre en laisse… ?

- Seulement si tu continues tes âneries. »

Le vauzellien grimaça en se demandant s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter. Puis le rire grave mais clair de Nevers se fit entendre et il comprit que son compagnon l'avait fait marcher et qu'il avait couru comme un imbécile. Puis ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des billes alors qu'une exclamation de surprise s'extirpait de sa gorge. Jamais encore Nathan ne l'avait embrassé. Les lèvres qui jouaient avec les siennes étaient un peu craquelées mais gentilles, l'embrassant avec douceur, tendresse, un baiser délicat même lorsqu'il devint plus profond. Il sursauta quand la voix de l'autre se fit entendre à nouveau « Pourquoi tu pleures ? » il cligna des yeux, faisant tomber une perle salée encore accrochée à ses cils clairs. Le blond ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

« Je… Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

- Je ne veux pas vraiment te faire du mal Will. Dans le cadre du sexe pourquoi pas mais jamais je ne te ferais réellement mal...

- Même si je t'implore de le faire ?

- Ouais, même si tu me supplies ou me menace, je ne le ferais pas.

- Et si j'en ai besoin… ?

- Je ne peux pas guérir ton âme avec de la douleur Varennes…

- Avec quoi alors ?!

- De l'amour William. Ou au moins, de l'affection. »

Le blond en resta pantois, il fixait les prunelles rougeoyantes de son interlocuteur, s'attendant à une blague ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais la capitale nivernaise était tout à fait sérieuse.

« Je sais que tu penses ne pas mériter d'être aimer, que tu veux expier une faute quelconque en ayant volontairement mal mais garde donc le purgatoire pour l'après vie William. Tu es vivant et tu ne peux rien y changer. Alors vit. Vit avec moi, vit pour moi s'il le faut mais je t'interdis de continuer ces pensées morbides et dangereuses.

- Tu le savais…

- Oui et je vais t'aider convenablement à partir de maintenant. Laisse-moi t'aider, toi qui a toujours été avec moi. »

Le vauzellien acquiesça puis vint se blottir dans les bras musclés de son amant, tremblant légèrement alors qu'il confirmait de sa voix chevrotante « Toujours avec toi.»

* * *

Je dois avoir un coté sadique finalement... Je trouve ce texte bizarre mais je sais pas, je pense qu'il est intéressant... M'enfin, au moins j'aurais essayé.

Si vous avez un avis, un conseil, une protestation, n'importe quoi je suis preneuse (pas les insultes quand même ;3 )

Et encore une fois, le dessin qui sert d'icône (si il s'affiche) est l'un des miens ^^


End file.
